Forest Carnival
, Abandoned Chinatown, Laboratory |BGM = n3-LaW (Upper Level), n3-WeR (Lower Level), n3-LaW (Exterior), n3-LaW_yugami (Giant Statue), celeb (High Priestess Event) |Map ID = 0381, 0382, 0389, 0463, 0464, 0465 |Primary = tKp9vEGEfhCD }} The Forest Carnival (サーカス団, Sākasu dan, Circus Troupe) is a circus-themed area accessible from the Dark Forest through the top hat. Features This area features several hallways that branch off into different rooms of a large carnival tent. These include a store room, filled with boxes of what appear to be apples (careful, there is a very fast Shadow Lady in here), a small library, a ladder leading down below the tent to an interesting area (see below), and a chapel featuring the Virgin Mary statue seen in the Dark Forest. Most importantly, there is a white dresser that, when interacted with, serves as a portal to the Forest Carnival's exterior. If you head left from where the white dresser is, you'll reach a small library. There's a woman wearing a purple top hat there. Normally, you can't interact with her. However, if you equip the Boy Effect, the woman will stop moving and stare at your direction. Chainsawing the section of the curtains inbetween the 2 chairs in the cat-face rug room will tear a hole in them that leads to a sectioned off balcony in the Laboratory's cave system, leading to Abandoned Chinatown. Some rooms will have patches of floor missing with ladders going down to another area. This area consists of many patches of floating floorboards connected by ladders in the sky, with furniture, oriental rugs, bookcases, and other objects as decoration. Interacting with the radio below the Virgin Mary statue in this area may activate the High Priestess Event. Exterior Area The white dresser will lead you to a dressing room, with the portal being one of four identical white dressers, except they do not serve any purpose. Exit this tent, and you will be brought to an enclosed field filled with blue flowers, with two other tents to the right of the one with the dressers. You can also find a sign with a clown on it, possibly advertising the carnival. If you step on at least five of the flowers surrounding it, and then step over the clown's face, the sign will tear and you will fall down into the Laboratory's cave system. In the first tent to your left, you will meet a man wearing a fez, who appears to be the carnival's ringmaster. He does not interact with you, and if you kill him, his fez will remain in the spot you killed him. However, his death is not permanent. In the second and last tent to your left, you will come across what appears to be a woman sleeping, covered up by a blanket. She could be one of the carnival's entertainers, or simply someone seeking shelter. (The tent is filled with crates, and appears to be used for storage needs.) However, when you leave the tent and come back, you will find the same woman with a knife in her back, covered with blood. Like the ringmaster, her death is not permanent. It is also important to note that you can see the interior of the other tents from corners of the others. So, when you exit the tent that the woman is in, and enter the ringmaster's tent, you are able to view her corpse this way. This means that the woman is killed as soon as you leave the tent she was in, and not when you come back. As of 0.099e, the woman's hair is now black and she is not killed when you exit the tent she is in. If Urotsuki chainsaws the wrong person in the High Priestess event, she will be sent to the sleeping person's tent here, suggesting that you killed her. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Dark Forest → Forest Carnival Gallery Ringmas.png Sleeeeeep.png|The sleeping woman. Clo.png|The dresser that leads to one of exterior tents. Forest_carnival_chinatown_link.png|The curtain leading to Abandoned Chinatown. Radio.png|The radio Category:Locations Category:TKp9vEGEfhCD